Pop!
by mymistrust
Summary: Nunca, em toda sua vida, John Doggett imaginou que gostaria tanto de ser um pirulito verde.


**POP!**

**Censura:** R (situações sexuais, vocabulário).

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

**Categoria:** Doggett POV, Humor, D/R UST.

** Data:** Março de 2008

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic está classificada como "R", ou seja, seu conteúdo não é recomendável para menores de 16 anos. Se você ainda não tem 16 anos, por favor, escolha outra fic.

E se você for daqueles que não gosta de ler nada mais "picante", escolha outra fic também. Essa é pura sacanagem. E nem é uma sacanagem tão criativa assim. Você foi avisado.

* * *

Começou antes mesmo que eu pudesse me dar conta do que aquele barulho de papel plastificado sendo amassado significava. Monica chegou da forma mais natural possível, sorrindo aquele sorriso radiante de todo dia, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e fazendo alguma piada boba sobre café da manhã sobre quatro rodas.

Cínica.

Eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de olhá-la uma segunda vez depois que ela entrou no escritório. Pude ver pelo canto do olho, enquanto lia o mais novo arquivo x em minhas mãos, que ela largava o casaco num canto e se sentava na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha.

Ela não diz uma única palavra, e então eu ouço o barulho de papel sendo amassado. É um som inofensivo, não é? Quer dizer, não há mal nenhum nisso. Certo?

Errado.

Sluuurp! Pop!

Àquele som, eu congelo. O arquivo continua em minhas mãos, e eu continuo encarando sua superfície, mas não posso discernir mais uma única palavra que está escrita.

Sluuurp!

Tenho que respirar fundo antes de ter coragem de encarar a cena a minha frente. Tenho medo do que vou ver. Aliás, tenho a leve impressão de que eu _sei_ exatamente o que vou ver.

Pop!

Sim.

Lá está ele. Pequeno, redondo, reluzente pela saliva. Verde. Uma fina haste branca saindo de um lado, a qual os dedos delgados de Monica se agarram.

Um pirulito de maçã verde.

Ela enfia o pirulito na boca e chupa.

Sluuurp!

Então, ela o tira da boca.

Pop!

Oh, Deus.

É uma reação imediata. Sinto meu corpo enrijecer. Não só meu corpo, mas uma certa parte dele que não deveria enrijecer no porão dos arquivos X, com Monica Reyes à minha frente, nada além de uma escrivaninha entre nós e uma pasta para acobertar minha situação vergonhosa.

Sluuurp! Pop!

Monica enfia o pirulito verde na boca, e ele some quando seus lábios vermelhos de batom se fecham. Segurando a haste do doce com o polegar e o indicador, ela o gira dentro da boca.

Uma vez. Slurp!

Duas vezes. Sluurp!

Três vezes. Sluuurp!

Então...

Pop!

Ela o tira da boca. E o gira no ar, imitando o gesto que acabara de fazer impiedosamente dentro da sua região bucal, tendo a mim como testemunha.

Cinicamente, seus olhos estão baixos, não encaram nem a mim nem ao pirulito ofensivo em sua mão. Ela está entretida com alguma leitura.

Oh, inferno.

Sluuuurp!

Jesus...

Pop!

Deus...

Sluuurp!

Alguém...

Pop!

...Faça essa mulher parar!

Aqueles lábios vermelhos se mexem. Ouço um zumbido. Será que ela está falando alguma coisa? Os lábios continuam se mexendo, mas o pirulito verde parece esquecido por um momento.

Sim, definitivamente, Monica Reyes está falando alguma coisa.

- Oi? – tenho certeza que a minha voz saiu trêmula. Diabos, eu _estou_ trêmulo! Estou completamente trêmulo... Estou completamente _duro_! Estou transpirando um mar aqui, o arquivo já não esconde mais minha situação, tenho certeza que minhas orelhas estão vermelhas e...

Oh, Deus, ela ainda está falando. O que diabos ela está falando?

- Oi?

Estúpido! Estúpido! Concentre-se, John Doggett, concentre-se em algo mais além daquele pirulito verde entrando e saindo da boca dela, úmido e quente com saliva...

- Perguntei se você está se sentindo bem, John.

Oh, certo. Isso.

- Eu estou... ótimo – sim, claro. Essa sua voz rouca é realmente _ótima_, John Doggett. Muito convincente. Muuuuito.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

E aí, impiedosamente...

Sluuurp!

Eu reprimo um gemido.

Pop!

Ohmeudeusdocéu.

- Você não parece bem, John.

Não, sério?

- Parece que está febril... – ela aproxima o pirulito verde da boca vermelha novamente, e entreabre os lábios. Agarro-me aos braços da cadeira, pronto para suprimir qualquer grunhido animalesco que queira

sair da minha garganta. Então, ela muda de idéia: – Será que você não está com aquela doença que todo mundo está pegando aqui no FBI?

Se todo mundo no FBI estiver com a mesma "doença" que eu estou, então todo mundo no FBI vai ter que prestar contas a mim. Ninguém pode ficar _assim_ pela _minha_ Monica. Ninguém além de mim, é claro.

- Acho que não – eu consigo responder, depois de respirar fundo.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha, não convencida.

Aproxima novamente o pirulito da boca, e eu sei que dessa vez ela não vai mudar de idéia.

Sluuuuuurp!

Oh, Deus, por favor. Faça-a parar!

Pop!

Ela deve estar dizendo mais alguma coisa, porque novamente parou de lamber o doce ultrajante, mas mexe os lábios. Mas novamente sou incapaz de discernir uma palavra. E essa droga de pulsação entre as minhas pernas que só faz aumentar...

Ela traz mais uma vez o pirulito verde para perto da boca.

Não, de novo não!

Então, para minha total surpresa e prazer, ela põe a língua para fora e lambe o pirulito fazendo círculos.

Deus, por favor. Me deixe ser aquele pirulito verde.

- John?

É minha imaginação ou eu acabei de gemer em voz alta?

Sluuurp!

- Hunf?

Pop!

- Isso que você está amassando não seria o último caso que Skinner nos passou, certo?

Sluuurp!

- Hunf!

Pop!

- Isso é um sim?

- Hun-hun!

- John Doggett, articule as palavras!

- Si-im...

Sluurp!

Ela franze o cenho, enquanto gira o pirulito dentro da boca, e eu sinto minha calça ficar cada vez mais apertada.

.

Pop!

- Posso ler?

Não!

- Mon... – Articule, John. Articule. Simples assim. Apenas abra a boca e mexa a língua.

Não, não. Não pense em língua.

Sluuurp!

Ela gira o pirulito. O giro mais demorado até agora.

Contenha os gemidos, John. Apenas se concentre nisso. Conter os gemidos.

Pop!

De repente, tudo o que quer sair da minha garganta são grunhidos primitivos, e a pulsação entre minhas pernas parece ter drenado o sangue do meu cérebro.

Ela ainda me encara, o cenho franzido.

Responda a ela, John Doggett. _Responda qualquer coisa, diabos!_

- John, você definitivamente não está bem – ela deixa o pirulito verde pender maliciosamente para um lado, na altura de seus ombros. Olha pra mim com preocupação, e eu sei que percebe minha respiração ofegante.

Sei quais são meus sintomas. Eu estou quente. Meu coração está acelerado. Estou salivando feito um cão raivoso. Minhas pupilas devem estar dilatadas. Taquicardia. E uma vontade animal de me tocar... Deus, se ela não parar logo vai me mandar pro hospital!

- Mon – vamos lá, John. Você consegue falar. Até uma criança de três anos consegue falar! – Eu estou bem. – Isso!

Então, para meu desespero, ela se inclina por sobre a mesa na minha direção, a mão esquerda – que não segura aquele doce indecente – estendida para mim. Ela quer tocar minha testa. Ela quer checar minha temperatura.

Mas se ela fizer isso, a única coisa que vai conseguir é me fazer explodir e levar toda a sede do FBI comigo, de tão quente que estou.

Ela se inclina um pouco mais. Oh, droga. Não! Elavaiver! Elavaiver! Elavaiver!

Se Monica se inclinar mais um pouco, não há pasta no mundo que disfarce o quão duro eu estou.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

A mão que vinha ameaçadoramente na minha direção cai no telefone preto. Eu quase posso sentir meu calor se dissipar no ar.

- Agente Reyes – há uma longa pausa, onde ela somente faz grunhidos com a garganta, demonstrando que está escutando. E eu imagino o quão mais profundo esses grunhidos podem ser em outras situações...

Opa. Pare seus pensamentos por aí, Agente Doggett.

Essa é sua chance de se recompor.

Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer o garotão entre minhas pernas se acalmar. Eu posso. Pense em coisas broxantes. Pense em autópsias. Pense em trânsito. Pense em...

Monica, ainda ao telefone, aproxima o pirulito verde da boca e lambe com a ponta da língua o topo do doce.

Ohhhhhhh!

Ela vinha olhando fixamente para a mesa, mas de repente levanta a cabeça e arregala os olhos na minha direção.

Oh-oh. Eu acabei de gemer em voz alta?

- Sim, senhor – e ela desliga.

Sim, senhor. Eu acabei de gemer em voz alta, porque os olhos dela de repente desceram para o meu colo, onde o arquivo está, numa tentativa quase infantil de esconder minha situação, óbvia ao mais desatento dos espectadores. Ela enrubesce.

Oh, Jesus.

- Eu... – Não, John. Essa é a hora de ficar calado. Apenas reze para que um buraco se abra sob seus pés e você seja sugado por ele.

Monica ainda está com os olhos arregalados na minha direção. Ela demorou-se um pouco demais nas minhas partes baixas, e o tom de vermelho em suas bochechas se intensificou. Ela está prolongando minha humilhação mais do que eu acho necessário.

Monica abre a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas desiste. Minhas orelhas ficam ainda mais vermelhas, se é que isso é possível, e eu sinto tanto meu rosto como meu pescoço ficarem vermelhos também.

Vamos lá, chão, se abra e me engula!

- John... o que...? – e nervosamente, num reflexo total e maliciosamente inconsciente, ela passa a língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os.

- Hummmm... – é isso mesmo. Desista de suprimir grunhidos animalescos. Ela te pegou, meu caro. Ela te pegou em cheio.

Ante ao meu gemido, ela ergue uma sobrancelha. Lança um longo olhar para o pirulito verde em sua mão (a essas alturas, a metade do tamanho inicial) e um brilho de compreensão passa por seus olhos.

E ela cora ainda mais.

Isso mesmo, Agente Reyes. É tudo culpa sua. É tudo _tão_ culpa sua que você nem imagina!

Ela me olha novamente. A vergonha e a humilhação devem estar estampadas na minha cara, porque são as únicas coisas que eu sinto no momento.

- Mon... Eu sinto mu-

- Era Skinner. Pediu para darmos uma resposta quanto ao novo caso, se é realmente um arquivo X ou não – ela largou o pirulito, o que já é um bom sinal.

- Hum. – Isso mesmo. Ignore. Finja que nunca aconteceu. Finja que ela não lhe viu. Finja que a pulsação entre suas pernas não está lá.

O silêncio paira entre nós. Um silêncio longo, pesado e sufocantemente constrangedor. Um silêncio broxante.

Ela me olha. E sorri. E eu não sei dizer que tipo de sorriso é esse.

- Então – O sorriso se alarga. Oh-oh. Problema. – Posso ler o caso ou será que você o melou?

Deus, por que eu ainda estou aqui? Por que o chão ainda não se abriu debaixo dos meus pés? E como diabos eu consigo ficar cada vez mais vermelho?

- Eu... Monica... – eu gaguejo, mas nada sai.

- Sim? - Ela continua a sorrir aquele sorriso só dela.

Um sorriso que não parece que vai sumir tão cedo, e a pior parte é que eu não sei dizer o que ele significa. As coisas podiam ser bem mais fáceis se o buraco sob meus pés simplesmente aparecesse de uma vez, não?

- Eu não queria... Não tinha intenção de...

- John Doggett, do que você está falando?

Hã?

- Eu estou falando... Eu estou falando... – Deus do céu. Até um gago consegue se sair melhor aqui do que eu.

Ela ainda tem as sobrancelhas levantadas na minha direção, inquiridora.

Você sabe muitíssimo bem do que eu estou falando, Agente Reyes.

- Nada – Genial, John. Simplesmente genial. – Acho que vale a pena investigar.

Ela levanta-se da cadeira, completamente esquecida do pirulito verde em suas mãos.

- Então vamos? Skinner quer nos ver.

Silêncio.

Ante ao meu olhar perdido e humilhado, enquanto eu ainda ofego e sinto que, aos poucos, minha excitação está finalmente desaparecendo, Monica dá um outro sorriso. Um sorriso evidentemente malicioso. E ela aproxima o resto do pirulito verde da boca e chupa-o fazendo o máximo de barulho possível.

Pop!

- Vamos lá, Agente Doggett – e ela pisca para mim, enquanto eu tento transformar meu gemido numa tosse viciada. – Se você prometer se comportar o resto do dia eu posso pensar em substituir o pirulito por você.

Ela está tentando me matar ou o quê?

- Não prometa o que você não vai cumprir, Agente Reyes.

Ela lambe o pirulito mais uma vez. – Quem disse que eu não vou cumprir?

- Monica... – digo, em tom de aviso, sentindo meu peito se encher de esperanças e emoções.

Ela sorri culposamente, e diz:

- Digamos que o pirulito foi proposital.

Agora sim eu estou morto.

- Quê?

- Eu só não esperava uma resposta tão rápida e... bem, direta – ela encolhe os ombros, mas ainda sorri.

- Oh, Monica Reyes – eu falo em tom ameaçador, levantando-me da cadeira. – O quê exatamente essa sua mente suja andou pensando, hein?

- Nada que a _sua_ também não tenha pensado, pelo visto.

Ops! Culpado!

- Então – eu falo, depois de um momento. – Temos um encontro com Skinner.

- Yep.

- E temos que esperar até depois da reunião para comparar nossas mentes sujas? – eu digo, entregando-me com prazer à brincadeira dela.

Ela me olha, confusa.

- Eu não sei, John. O que você tem em mente?

- Uma caixa de chocolates e a minha cama.

Ela arregala os olhos.

- Com certeza Skinner não vai se incomodar se essa reunião ficar para amanhã – ela diz, agarrando a bolsa dela e o casaco em movimentos rápidos.

- Com certeza – eu ecôo, movendo-me tão rápido quanto ela.

- E com certeza ninguém vai ligar mais para cá – ela corre na direção da porta.

- Aham. – eu a sigo, ficando a milímetros dela.

Então, ela pára e me olha nos olhos.

- John?

- Hum?

- Exatamente que tipo de chocolate você tem?

Não posso impedir o sorriso que se espalha no meu rosto.

- Trufas ao rum.

- Oh, Deus – e ela joga o pirulito verde na lixeira, sem lhe dispensar nem mais um pensamento. – E eu perdendo tempo com pirulitos de maçã verde...

- Tenho certeza que há coisas mais deliciosas lhe esperando, Agente.

Ela sorri para mim, enquanto eu fecho a porta do porão.

- Tenho certeza.

** FINIS.**


End file.
